yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 093
"Devoted Love - The Last Draw Entrusted to Yuma!!" is the ninety-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 3, 2013. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo & Anna Kaboom vs. Umimi and Tobio Habara Duel continues from the previous episode. 'Turn 5: Tobio ' Tobio has just declared an attack on Yuma, but Yuma activates, "Half Unbreak", targeting "Skypalace Gangaridai" and halving the Battle Damage (Yuma: 3100 → 1400). Tobio Sets a card. 'Turn 6: Yuma ' Yuma Normal Summons "Dododo Warrior" without Tributing via its own effect, reducing its ATK by 500 (2300 → 1800/900). Yuma activates "Xyz Reception", as Tobio controls a Xyz Monster and Yuma controls no Xyz Monsters, Yuma can Special Summon a monster from his hand with the same Level as a monster he already controls, at the cost of reducing its ATK/DEF to 0 and negating its effects. He Special Summons "Chachaka Archer" (1200/2400 → 0/0). Yuma overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Gauntlet Launcher" (2400/2800) in Attack Position. Yuma activates "Xyz Treasure", letting him draw a card for each face-up Xyz Monster - two total. Yuma activates the effect of "Gauntlet Launcher", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy a monster on the field. He targets "Gangaridia", but Umimi activates her face-down "Xyz Coat" preventing the destruction of "Gangaridia" by card effects. "Gauntlet Launcher" attacks Umimi directly, but Tobio activates his face-down "Xyz Move" giving control of "Gangaridia" to Umimi and ending the Battle Phase. Yuma Sets a card. Anna activates her face-down "Grade-Up", which allows her to Tribute an Xyz Monster to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from the Graveyard with its ATK increased by 600. She Tributes "Gauntlet Launcher" to Special Summon "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon" (3000→ 3600/3000) in Attack Position. 'Turn 7: Umimi ' Umimi draws and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Gangaridia" to Special Summon "CXyz Skypalace Babylon" (3800/4000) in Attack Position. " is Summoned.]] She activates the effect of "Babylon", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to allow it to attack twice this turn. "Babylon" attacks "Gustav Max" but Yuma activates his face-down "Inversion Glasses" to halve the ATK of all face-up monsters on the field until the End Phase. ("Gustav Max" 3600 → 1800 and "Babylon" 3800 → 1900). "Gustav Max" is still destroyed. (Anna 2000 → 1900). Umimi activates the other effect of "Babylon", inflicting damage to Anna equal to half of her destroyed monster's ATK (Anna 1900 → 1000). "Babylon" attacks Anna again, but Yuma activates the effect of "Gentlemander" in his hand to Special Summon it. " is Summoned.]] Due to the effect of "Gentlemander", it is the only monster that can be targeted on the field for an attack. A replay occurs and "Babylon" attacks and destroys "Gentlemander" (Yuma 1400 → 700). The second effect of "Babylon" activates, which inflicts damage to Yuma equal to half of his destroyed monster's ATK (Yuma 700 → 100). Umimi Sets a card. 'Turn 8: Anna ' Anna draws "Devoted Love" and Normal Summons "Thuggish Limited Express - Battrain" (1800/1000). " is summoned.]] "Battrain" attacks Tobio directly, but Umimi activates her face-down "Xyz Move" to give Tobio control of "Babylon" and end the Battle Phase. Anna activates the effect of "Battrain" to inflict 500 damage once per turn; she chooses to inflict the damage to Umimi (Umimi 3000 → 2500). Anna Sets "Devoted Love". 'Turn 9: Tobio ' Tobio activates the effect of "Babylon" detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to attack twice this turn. Tobio declares an attack on Yuma, but Anna activates her face-down "Devoted Love", which ends the Battle Phase, allows Yuma to draw a card and reduce her Life Points to 0 during the End Phase. Yuma draws "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force". Anna's Life Points become 0 during Tobio's End Phase due to the effect of "Devoted Love" (Anna 1000 → 0). 'Turn 10: Yuma ' Yuma draws and Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). He then overlays "Battrain" and "Gagaga Magician" to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Utopia" to Special Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray V", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to destroy a monster on the field and inflict damage to his opponent equal to its ATK. He destroys "Babylon" (Tobio 3000 → 0). "Utopia Ray V" attacks Umimi directly (Umimi 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * When Yuma explains the effect of "Dododo Warrior", its Level is missing in the card.